Reaching Cloudbreak Core/The third downfall of Kaos/Sending him to Tartarus again
Here is how the third battle with Kaos begins in Return of the SWAP Force. After a huge struggle, the heroes were finally victorious against Kaossandra. Twilight Sparkle: We did it! Then, Tessa and Flynn came just in time to see how everyone's doing. Tessa: Wow! The Skylanders and our friends sure fixed her! KA-BLAM! Flynn: Yeah, she's not getting outta there anytime soon. Kaossandra: Kaos? Kaos? Help mother would you, Dear? Flynn: Yeah, where is the little twerp anyway? Kaos: (laughs evilly in spirit) Hello, Stupids! While you've all been foolishly wasting time with her royal motherness, I have been filling the entire volcano with petrified darkness, turning it into the super ultimate evilize of ultimate evil of doom! Now, it's only a matter of time before the darkness erupts over all of Skylands! (laughing evilly) Kaossandra: Kaos! You put your own selfish desires the head of your own mother? Oh, you really are my son! I'm so proud! Kaos: Yes, yes, thank you! Enjoy your mirror prison of oblivion, Mother! And don't worry, Sky-Losers! I'll be sure to come back and destroy you all and your foolish friends when I'm all powerful! (disappeared) Tessa: Come on, Everyone! We have to find a way to stop him! Flynn: Righty-O! (to Kaossandra) Bye, Scary Lady! Kaossandra: Great, there they go now. Now, what am I gonna do? Cozy Glow: Come on, back to Woodburrow. At last, they all returned safely in Woodburrow after a huge struggle. The Chieftess: Thank you for rescuing Tessa, Skylanders and friends! But we don't have a moment to lose. The Ancinet Elementals have already begun the process of triggering the eruption! If Kaos manage to evilize the volcano, it will spread Darkness throughout all of Skylands! If Kaos succeeds, Skylands will enter an age of Darkness. This cannot be allowed to happen, Skylanders and friends. You all must stop Kaos, at all costs! Rufus: All of you must hurry! Flynn, Tessa, and Sharpfin will take you all into the heart of the volcano as soon as any of you are ready! (to Twilight) We are all counting on all of you, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: We'll do our best, Rufus. Thomas the Tank Engine: And we'll all do it together, Twilight. Luke: Right you are, Thomas. Spike: (jumps into Luke's cab) Let's do it. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm ready to rock! Robin Hood: Let's go! Little John: Right behind you! Sure enough, they make ready to reach Mount Cloudbreak to stop Kaos for good. Along the way, Tessa was grateful for her rescue thanks to the heroes and Skylanders. Tessa: Thanks for saving me back there, You guys. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold out. SpongeBob SquarePants: Think nothing of it, Tessa, that's what friends do. Spyro: Right you are, SpongeBob, and that's what we Skylander do as well. Stealth Elf: I couldn't agree more, Spyro. Eruptor: Now, we're ready to kick Kaos' butt. Pop Fizz: I got my potions ready for action! Wash Buckler: Looks like this is it. Flynn: Well, Gang, it comes down to this. I'm going to heroically fly my amazing ship into the heart of the volcano. And then, you're all gonna give that Kaos creep the ol' one-two. Sound like a plan? Spyro: Maybe, Flynn. Sharpfin: Don't worry, Friendzies, my boys turned that into a state of the art piece of machinery. It can take it. I think. Tessa: There's no time to lose, Kaos is trying to evilize the entire volcano! We have to stop him! Flynn: Alright, Gang. Are you all ready to do this!? Gallus: You know it, Flynn. Flynn: Okay, got my GPS ready. So, they continued their way to Mount Cloudbreak. At last, they finally reached Mount Cloudbreak just in the nick of time. Ocellus: This is it. Rarity: I guess this is where we're going to stop Kaos. Tessa: Hurry, Flynn, the volcano could errupt at any moment. Flynn: You know usually, I like to fly away from a giant volcanic eruption, but that's just me. Sharpfin: And me. Tessa: Just hurry! Flynn: Righty-O! Percy: I hope we're not too late! Thomas the Tank Engine: Me too! So, they all traveled right into the volcano. As for Glumshanks, he was pilling up the evilized crystals inside the core. Glumshanks: Uh... Lord Kaos? I think we had enough. Kaos: Nonsense, Fool! I can't take any chanses! We need to make sure this volcano is fully evilized before it erupts! Glumshanks: Uhh.. Yes. but I really don't see how all of this... Kaos: Silence, Glumshanks! Just then, the volcano was about to work its magic eruption. Kaos: Hurry! The magic is already starting! Tessa: (as they all got here in time) Are we too late? Flynn: Not if the Skylanders and heroes have anything to say about it! Kaos: Now, Glumshanks! Add the last piece! As soon as he did, the evilized crystals all fell on Kaos. Glumshanks: Uh... Oh boy! Kaos: (evilized as he laughs evilly) Yes! Yes! I can feel the Darkness flowing through me! Prepare yourselves, Fools, to meet your unimaginably evil doom! At the hands of Super Evil Kaos! Spyro: That's one big problem we're about to face! Yona: Very big! Ocellus: How do we stop him!? Wash Buckler: Leave him to us, Ocellus. Jet-Vac: We Skylanders have beaten Kaos a few times. Pop Fizz: We can take him, right, Spyro? Spyro: Right. So, the Skylanders begin their fight as the heroes joined the battle. Pop Fizz: (drinking his monster form potion) It's showtime! Stealth Elf: Let's take him down! Eruptor: Here comes the lava! Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) Bring it on! Applejack: Come on, Y'all! The Skylanders are gonna need our help! Rarity: With you all the way, Applejack! Spyro: Get him! Soon, they avoid getting crushed by Kaos' giant foot. Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) Witness your crushing dea-feet! (laughs evilly) Oh yes I did! Apple Bloom: Hey, Kaos! (raspberry) Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) Why you little?! Just as he missed, Blast Zone blasted his toes. Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) Ow! Stay away from my toes! Blast Zone: Now, let's go for the other toes! Yona: Yak Smash! With that, Yona charges at his other toes and destroying the crystals. Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) (wailling in pain) Gallus: That takes care of that, but how're we gonna put a stop to him? SpongeBob SquarePants: We should find us another weakspot on Kaos. Sandy Cheeks: Gotta keep our eyes open on this here! Suddenly, Super Evil Kaos grabbed the Skylanders. Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) Time for some late night Skylander snacks! (put them in his mouth) Spyro: Come on, we gotta bust through his teeth! Pop Fizz: You mean these evlized crystal teeth? Spyro: Exactly the weak points, Pop Fizz! Pop Fizz: I knew that. Night Shift: Allow me! Night Shift was ready to do some kickboxing, one ring on the bell drove him mad into destroying the evlized teeth. Just as Super Evil Kaos spit them all out, he froze and pose as the Skylanders fell into his ear and inside his brain. Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) (laughs evilly) You miserable fools have made a colossal mistake! Colossal I tell you! Behold as my magnificent evilized brain now brings all of my brilliant evil thoughts to life! Glumshanks! Come clean up this mess! Spyro: We have to beat this brain up! So, they quickly avoid Glumshanks as he fell which angered Super Evil Kaos. Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) Curse you, Glumshanks! Even in my head, you're useless! Minions! Attack the Skylanders! Wash Buckler: We've got company! Spyro: Let's take them out along with Kaos' brain! Stealth Elf: On it, Spyro! Eruptor: Here goes nothing! With that, they took out the minions and destroyed the evilizers in his brain for good. Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) (sneezing the Skylanders out of his head) Eh!? (notice the cannon) What is this contraption? You cna't stop evil! Now I've got you all! I am the Ultimate Evilizer! You guys can't escape me! Spyro: Wanna bet, Kaos!? Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) You're mine, Sky-Losers! With that, Wash Buckler gave Spyro a boost into the cannon and ready to fire at him. Kaos: (Super Evil Kaos) No! You can't do this to Kaos! (as the cannon fired and Spyro headbutt right on his forehead) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thomas the Tank Engine: Yes! SpongeBob SquarePants: Direct hit! With Kaos down to the ground, everything in Cloudbreak Core were back to normal. Tessa: Look, Flynn. The volcano! The Skylanders and our heroes did it! Flynn: They did? I mean of course they did! Boom! At last, the volcano was about to erupt after the Ancient Elementals reunite. Sharpfin: I hate to interrupt, but we've got about a hundred years of magic box up under our feet. And in case you don't recall, we're all inside an active volcano! Flynn: Righty-O! This way to my ship! (realized) Oops, we actually parked over here. Just as they retreated out of the volcano, Kaos and Glumshanks were left behind. Kaos: Quickly, Glumshanks! Get me out of here! Glumshanks: Right away, Master! (realized their lower bodies switched) Uh, Sir? I think we have a problem. Kaos: Wait a minute, Glumshanks! What is this!? I feel so different! Look out, Skylands! Kaos is back! And this time, he's tall! (laughs evilly) But then, the volcano eruptted just as our heroes escaped and Kaos and Glumshanks were send flying. With quick thinking, Sunset opened the portal sending them back to Tartarus. As they all returned to Woodburrow with firworks firing, they all finally arrived in one piece once again. Flynn: Well, we did it. Skylands is saved once again, and might I add we were awesome. Sharpfin: And so were the Skylanders and their friends. Flynn: Well, of course that goes without saying. Tessa: I'm really sorry you missed your vacation, Flynn. Flynn: Are you kidding!? This has been way better! I saw a big stone monkey, we fool around some giant chickens, and there was an evil puppet show!? Tessa: And the volcano has replumished all the magic in Skylands. Flynn: Yeah, I know this could get any better. (as the hat landed on Sharpfin's hat) My magic volcano hat! (puts it on) Ah, prefectoruny! Now, this is definitely the most awsome adventure ever! Oh yeah! Makes some room! Here it comes! Ultimate Boom! And so, the fireworks firing up as the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends celebrated the special occasion. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225